


ode to sleep

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's insomnia strikes back up, but he's got two people to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ode to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "insomnia" on the hurt #5 card at One Million Words' February Bingo challenge.
> 
> (not necessarily an au but probably could be like. wrestling is never even mentioned??? so it probably is.)

Wade never thought he’d ever end up in a situation where he wants to move from in between Drew and Alicia, but it seems that now is a first.

To be fair, it’s not their fault. They’re both asleep, a little too close to Wade for him to actually be comfortable, and he – he just can’t sleep.

It’s not that it’s particularly difficult for him to get to sleep when he’s in the middle, it’s that he can’t get to sleep _tonight_. He feels physically suffocated between them, not in breath but in body. It definitely doesn’t help when Drew presses his face into Wade’s shoulder even more, humming in his sleep. Usually Wade would welcome that, but not now, not when he’s wide awake and feeling hopeless. The insomnia hasn’t hit him quite this hard in a while, and he has no idea what brought it on, but he just keeps his eyes shut and _tries_.

Somehow – pretty much miraculously, Wade’s sure – sleep finds him, but it’s hardly even a blink’s worth. Like the moment he closes his eyes and slips into it, he’s pushed right out of it again. To make it even worse, neither Alicia nor Drew have woken up or even moved around on the mattress, so there’s still no chance of leaving the bed.

Wade waits it out, and luckily it doesn’t take too long until Drew starts stirring beside him. He smiles when he realises that Wade’s awake, all soft hair and sleepy eyes, and he leans in to kiss Wade on the cheek, but frowns as he pulls back from it.

“You look like hell. You OK?”

Wade nods. His eyes feel heavy, feel like they’re burning.

“Fine,” he says. If he can’t convince himself, he can at least try to convince Drew. He doesn’t want to be fussed over. Not that Drew would do that half as much as Wade knows Alicia’s probably going to, but still. He’s _fine_.

Drew narrows his eyes as if he can’t quite believe it, but he doesn’t push it. No, he’ll only start that when Alicia wakes up, and then it’ll be the two of them ganging up on Wade about it.

So, now, then.

“You two are awake?” comes from Wade’s right, and Wade turns his head to see Alicia looking up at him. “You–” She pauses so she can yawn into the back of her hand. “You look _tired_.”

“He _is_ tired,” Drew says, his head on Wade’s shoulder.

“I told you, I’m all right,” Wade insists, and he gets a disbelieving eyebrow raise in answer.

“No, you’re not,” Alicia says simply. “You’re getting breakfast in bed.” She reaches over Wade to poke Drew in the shoulder. “And you’re helping.”

“I am?” Drew asks, but he sits up all the same and follows Alicia out of bed and out of the room.

Wade leans his head back into the pillows, exhausted. Sure, he definitely won’t be able to get any sleep now that it’s morning, but having the two of them do something for him makes him feel just that bit better about it. (And maybe he _doesn’t_ mind getting fussed over. Just a little.)

 

 

But it lasts all week, and doesn’t go unnoticed by Alicia or Drew, as much as Wade does his best to hide it.

“You should take something for it,” Alicia tells Wade when he’s about to pour out his third cup of coffee of the morning. Her eyes flicker dangerously from him to the coffee pot and back again as if to say _no more than that_ , but she doesn’t stop him. “Didn’t you used to have medication at one point?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t do much good, did it?” Wade sets the coffee pot back down on the table. “Anyway, it won’t be bad enough that I’ll have to go back on it. Trust me.”

 

 

It _is_ that bad. The kind of bad that requires him moving into the spare bedroom. The bed in there is cold thanks to not being used for so long and the lack of two warm bodies alongside Wade’s own. Still, it’s different, and maybe different is what he needs to finally get a good night’s sleep.

Apparently, it isn’t. If anything, it’s even worse. The mattress isn’t quite right, and he has to fold his legs up because he’s just a bit too tall for it. He hardly even lasts a couple of hours of it before he gives up, trudging back across the landing and into the other bedroom. At least there, he has a boyfriend and girlfriend for comfort.

Wade tries for a smile when he sees the two of them; it’s dark in the room but he can make out the shape of them curled up together under the duvet, both sound asleep. There’s enough space to their left, so Wade settles there, careful with the duvet as not to wake them up.

If they do wake up at any point, he doesn’t know, because somehow, _he_ doesn’t wake up. Not until it’s properly light outside and acceptable to.

It’s still not quite _enough_ , but it’s better than any night since this started has been, and really, that’s what matters. That it’s _better_. And Drew and Alicia are beside him, which is the best of all.


End file.
